Whimzey
by Endry Night
Summary: The whoosh of the Drib's wings moved above me, causing massive winds directed straight at me the wind was so unbelievably strong my legs slowed running became walking, walking be came struggling. God help me if struggling became not moving i was a gonner


Dear Readers: I know there's probably multiple problems with this but it is only a rough copy if you see anything that's off feel free to comment and if you like it please rate :D

Whimzey

Grace Childs

Chapter 1

I stood in the meadow of the willow forest marveling at the place where I grew up the vibrant fields and the dense forest teeming with life, beyond the meadow there where lush forests where wild sazrs grazed and beyond a magical world full of different creatures. I searched the valley and smiled. The fersies where already chirping to each other in the early morning stillness of the of the willow forest. I felt a pang in my gut for how much I loved this place and the way the wind was blowing across the planes in the clearing I could see the grass whipping in different directions, I stood there staring silently at the wispy grass dancing with the morning wind. I had woken up to watch this every day I marveled at the land as the sun rose slowly over the hills stretching golden fingers into the sky painting beautiful pictures. the sky was churning different colors like northern lights the colors moved and flowed through our world like another living organism, they where the colors of magic. I felt another pang in my gut this time longing for Magic, how I wished I had even a little as much as the name my mother gave me Aleya witch is the Merani name for magic.

I looked back at the sky watching, wanting to see this, wanting to burn this into my memory forever because for some reason I felt as though I wouldn't see this again for a long time or at least if I did it wouldn't be the same. I watched the sky explode in colors, move and churn. The magic came along and across the planes of the clearing it called to the forest touching things in a sparkly wave advancing. It spread towards me like magical fingers and warped around me tickling me and embracing me. It whispered to me about battles it saw wonders that happened then it retracted and moved along tracing the forest saying hello and good morning to every creature, this was the morning ritual.

I looked across the clearing spotting some of the creaking swaying magically enchanted trees moving as they rustled waking up. Some of them even stood breaking the earth up and shaking themselves off dirt raining to the ground in cascades, then they began to walk away.

I felt the ground rumble under my feet I looked around panicked, for a minute afraid there might be a herd of sazrs stampeding straight for me after letting my eyes follow the tree line then The magic willow tree beside me began to stand up the ground moved and shook me, he up rooted himself and the dirt showered down on me in chunks I looked up and laughed, the tree leaned down to me and his leaves rustled I imagined if trees could laugh this is what it would sound like I stood there listening to the almost song like rustle of his leaves blowing in the wind then the tree turned stood straight and lifted his leg fully uprooting him self. He took a wide long step and started to walk away I looked after him for a minute watching him retreat away.

''wait for me'' I yelled after him.

I began to run laughing and twirling I could feel the wind blowing in my hair the beautifully alive earth under my feet I spread my arms wide as I sprinted feeling the wind, beside me the tree was making his way with long ground quaking steps, I reached over stretching my arm as I found a hold on his bark, garbing his leg I jumped on hitching a ride I stood there a moment marveling at the forest and the beautiful magic flowing there i could feel my self sway with every foot step the magical tree took I turned an firmly grabbed the trees bark then I shimmied up the tree and swiftly climbed his back to sit in his branches I stretched out and looked up gazing at my world I could feel the warmth of the sun shine down on my deep purple hair, I began to sing softly as I swayed with the movement of the tree i raised my chin to the sky feeling the sun on my deep brown skin I laid back on his branches stretching my long slender legs then I raised my arms and placed my hands under my head cushioning it against the hard bark of the enchanted tree.

The tree strolled along and I watched the terrain sway by it was slightly hard to make out because every time the tree took a step the trees in the distance would sway then vibrate, after a few moments of trying to make it out I realized it happened because the tree would rumble when his foot hit the ground I decided that it was to much work to make out the terrain and I closed my eyes tilting my head up to the sky and hummed to my self.

I rocked along for a while till I could smell moisture in the air I opened my eyes and looked around there was a small cliff with rocks scattered around and in the middle of the cliff I could see a waterfall flowing over the edge streaming down into a lake, around the lake there was grass growing tall, a couple of rocks and a fallen tree I stood up in the tree stretching.

"well this is my stop buddy" I mumbled quickly.

I smoothed my hand over the trees rough bark then patted the branch i got up and patted my self off taking a deep breath as i crouched low then spread my arms wide and leaped flying through the air, soaring high above the ground. As i flew a peacefulness came over me, a serene calm but it was quickly gone because before i knew it i was coming back for the ground again i had timed it out perfectly because as i fell I grabbed a near by branch griping it with my hands. My legs swung down and I could feel my bones pull in my sockets. I hung there for a second feeling my arms groan in pain then i grabbed a lower branch with my legs hooking them in place and swung my arms down to let them dangle to the branch below me grabbing that branch and letting my legs swing once again to hook the next branch repeating this action over and over again but I continued to do that in fast motion -if some one was watching in the distance it would look as if I was falling from the tree- this way I quickly made my way all the way down the tree and at the last branch, I dropped landing on the ground in a crouch with my hand planted bracing myself against the shock of the drop.

I stood and turned looking into the fringe of grass as I walked ahead parting it to expose the lake, I could see lake faeries dancing at the edges. one of them drifted up and poked me she was about the size of the tip on my pinkie 4 millimeters in size she was looking at me, examining me and i looked back giving her the same scrutiny she gave me. She was tiny with intricate paper thin wings that beat at the air humming, her skin looked almost translucent it was as though she wasn't there, as if my hand could pass straight through her over come with urge I couldn't help myself any longer and I moved my hand up to touch her, she darted away quickly almost as if she was scared of me.

"its alright" I whispered soothingly to her, coaxing he closer.

PART 2

P.s

I know this part is kind of sketchy but i haven't edited it yet this is for sample use only i wanted to post this to see what people think please comment and rate if you like it i will post more.

She drifted to me and landed on my shoulder I smiled I would let her stand there I began to make my way through the thick grass parting it I stopped at the lakes edge looking down into the pond seeing rocks and a fish I crouched down to the lakes edge and grabbed the fish examining it as it squirmed in my hand I dismissed the fish placing it back in the water as i watched dart out of my hand and swim away I looked down as my view focused on my reflection I could see my dark brown skin with my high defined cheek bones and my icy blue eyes -they almost seemed to glow and pulse and smolder- with long deep purple eye lashes, above my eyes where high arched purple eye brows I could see my markings on my face they where icy blue to match my eyes they came down on my forehead like a tiara then came around and swirled at my eyes I also had icy blue marks on my arms they where kinda like stripes only they where diamond shaped but like a two d diamond turned on its side I touched one of them examining it closely my skin was warm I looked back at the pond, at my reflection my eyes focused on my long deep purple hair I had one thin white stripe that went along the side of my bangs I had gotten it on my sixteenth birthday along with the tattoos my mom said that I was special and this happened to her on her sixteenth birthday she told me that it happened to every one at some point and it was a part of life. Mom told me a lot of stories about magic and wars about people who fought with magic, wizards and warriors the stories sounded so fun and cool I always I wished since I was a child and even now that I had the tiniest amount of magic but I got nothing I had tried and tried when I was a kid some times I would sneak away from the house and go in the meadow and try to use magic I know now that it was kid and kinda stupid for me to believe that I could have magic I kept trying until I was twelve and then around that age I gave up I realized that I could never use magic and that maybe even there was no such thing as magic at the time when my mom told me I was a kid maybe they where just kid stories. I didn't know much about the world I just knew about where we lived since a long time ago my mom moved out here and birthed me since I was born I knew nothing more than these forest I know my way like the back of my head I could navigate my way to almost anywhere, i looked up at the sun seeing that it was reaching the center of the sky, I decided that it was time to head home I had already finished all my hunting earlier and I'd basked in the sun for most of the day. I wasn't looking forward to going home to my good for nothing mother she used to be fun but now all she does is stand at the window and stare out into the distance.

I scanned the area and began to make my way through the thick bush of overgrowth forest, I could hear a Drib chirping in a tree far away. I froze, an icy chill ran up my spine my eyes quickly scanned the forest looking for any sign of the Drib then I could hear the soft lulling of the most beautiful song, the song reverberated off the trees then echoed back my legs began to move they where moving without my brain I knew what was happening the Drib was lulling me into his trap they have razor sharp wings and that can cut through anything as if it was swiss cheese, they hypnotism you with their call and lure you in then they chop you up into small pieces and feed you to their babies. All I could think was I had to stop I cant keep moving I have to get away, Drib's are not a creature you want to mess with. My legs where still moving and the Drib was getting close I couldn't find a way of snapping out of the Drib's trance as I struggled to stop my legs I twisted my ankle on branch then what happened next was all in slow motion first I felt myself flying through the air then I felt myself hit the ground with slow agonizing perception my ears where ringing I was winded I sucked at the air scraping it into my lungs as I lie there becoming aware of the things around me again I noticed that I had snapped out of the Drib's lull I quickly hopped up on my feet feeling a sharp pain shoot to my skull "shit"

my ears where still ringing I had to get away before the Drib put me in his trance again I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted away charging through the forest snapping through trees and bushes a big long shadow cast upon me and I knew the Drib had noticed that his prey was getting away he was chasing me, the ringing in my ears began to clear I heard the massive whoosh of the Drib's wings above me, running became hard the massive winds directed straight at me slowed my legs -running became walking and walking be came struggling- I had to hide I scowered the area looking for any

sign of something to duck behind I looked past a tree and a few stones

when my eyes stopped on a big hulking rock with a small crevice that I probably couldn't fit in but I decided to take my chance I started to struggle my way over there at a slow as a snail pace I could hear trees falling and branches breaking letting me know what progress the Drib was making I was still trapped under his shadow and the massive winds of his wings.

I looked up for one fleeting moment and before my eyes I seen the painted picture of beauty I could see the Drib's wide blue chest and his green feathered legs slung back his long graceful wings spread wide -green as the forest- his long blue-green stream like tail curling at the long tips, his majestic crown upon his green and blue head.

I noticed that I had stopped to observe the beautiful bird and he had began to circle around my head he was going to dive and attack me I looked to the rock if I was going to make it I would make it now heed stopped beating his wings so he could glide now, now that I wasn't trapped under the massive winds I could sprint for the rock I looked up calculating then all at once I sprinted I heard a hi pitch screech from the Drib then I heard a whoosh as he whizzed by missing my head by mere inches but when I looked up all the trees where toped off lucky the rock was low to the ground but still bulky enough the rock was a couple of inches shorter than me I kept sprinting I could see the trees and foliage flash the bird swooped again I might not be alive I dodged past top's of trees and bushes when I finally reached the rock I looked back really quick seeing the Drib coming straight for me I looked around seeing trees and more trees I decided this was my only savior if I don't get in I'm dead I shimmy up to the crack in the rock quickly fit my leg in then both legs then my but I get all the way up to my head and my heads stuck the birds steady coming I wriggly and struggle the bird is coming head on I turn my head to the side and I slip it through ti hear a blood curdling thud-crunch the Drib hit the rock then I seen a little black eye look in the hole I heard him release a tiny squawk I quickly scrambled to the corner then snuggled down and pulled my knees to my chest I shut my mouth and didn't say a peep he squawked again and pecked the rock a few times then his foot reached in clawing around his talon scratched my face I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled the Drib puled out his foot and looked in again pecked at the rock a few times then hoped back a few steps he put his head down and looked again then he plopped on the ground and softly chirped he sat there staring at me and chirping every now and then from this view the Drib didn't look so bad but thats probably another way they lure you in he looked peaceful and soft I want to reach out and pet him, holey crap he had me thinking sentimental for him already I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head trying to shake my unexpected soft feelings for him away I shimmied closer to the entrance of the cave to observe him


End file.
